


Comforting Mick

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Mick, Break Up, Cock Milking Machine, Critically Injured Barry, Cumplay, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Emotionally Constipated Len, Emotionally Constipated Mick, Established Couple(s), Jealous Len, Love, M/M, Make up sex, Mechanical Sex Toys, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prideful Len, Prostate Massage, Romance, Stubborn Len, Top Axel, assplay, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Leonard Snart is on the edge, between rumors that the Rogues are really run by the Flash and his Earth 47 counterpart, the famous superhero Commander Cold, is getting a bit too close to his Scarlet.  He decides to bring on Mirror Master to the Rogues, which Axel Walker thinks is a poor idea.  Axel Walker is promptly booted from the Rogues and may or may not have just broken up with his long-time partner, Mick.  Axel decides to temporarily join Team Flash to keep an eye of Mirror Master, and just as he suspected, the bastard betrayed the Rogues and almost killed the Flash.   When the dust settles, Axel needs to comfort Mick by breaking down his emotional dams and helping to put him back together.





	Comforting Mick

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of fantasy and imagination to this story, I have never actually seen a cock milking machine used in person before, but for some reason, my version of Axel really seems to like them. I apologize if anything is incorrect.
> 
> I don't think there is anything trigger warning worthy in this story, but please refer to all the tags to check to see if there is anything you don't like in this story or may make you uncomfortable.

Axel sat on the extremely uncomfortable chair, curled up into a ball, his chin on his knees and his arms hugging his knees to his chest. He watched quietly as Barry Allen lay unconscious in the hospital bed next to his chair, a literal fucking hole in his stomach that you could see all the way through. It was healing quickly, but that had been scary. The entire situation had been fucked up, and never should have happened.

Leonard Snart and the Rogues got played, pure and simple.

Rumors started to circulate that the Rogues had lost their edge and that Snart had become wrapped around the Flash’s little finger. The rules the Rogues followed became the butt of many-a-joke, but what Axel didn’t get was that they were the most successful criminal group in all of Central City even if they played by some rules. Obviously, someone was jealous or trying to get in Snart’s head. Then again Snart had been on edge lately, more so than normal. He had gotten to meet Commander Cold, his counterpart from Earth-47, during yet another inter-dimension crisis (or as Axel referred to it, a normal 3rd Thursday of the month) and it fucked with his head. This guy was just like him, Cold Gun and all, but he was a leader of an elite team of heroes that protected Central City. He was even one of the founding members of the Justice League of America, an idea that had been batted about but hadn’t happened on their Earth yet. He was the same cold pun-loving, plan making, sarcastic ass thief, just a superhero. He was also a huge nerd and loved sci-fi (which their Snart did but refused to admit it because it didn’t fit his bad ass image). During the cleanup, Commander agreed to stay and help out (Snart wanted to claw the man’s eyes out by that time); during the downtime, he would watch Star Trek and Star Wars films with Team Flash and compare them to the ones in his world. He also sat way toooo close to Barry for anyone’s comfort. They didn’t have a Barry Allen on Earth-47, and Commander Cold really, really liked him.

To Snart, Commander Cold represented all the good and potential that Barry ever saw in him and that drove him insane. He could never be Commander Cold, not that Barry would ever want him to be. He loved Snart just the way he was, poor guy.

So, between the rumors and the lingering presence of Commander Cold, Captain Cold was all fucked up in the head. When Mirror Master applied to join the Rogues, something felt off to Axel. This guy wasn’t one to obey the Rogues' rules, he was a total psychopath and a bit unhinged. He absolutely hated the Flash and had sworn to kill him, and recently. Snart had given him the typical tests and let him in, ignoring the obvious warning signs. Raider must have also sensed something wasn’t right because he decided to take a last minute vacation to go visit his sister in Las Vegas. Axel attempted to talk to Snart, but that right royally backfired.

Then again Axel did manage to pull Snart off to the side before a Rogue meeting with Mick, Lisa, Mark and Shawna already there and Flash in the conversation and his previous run-ins with Mirror Master and that set Snart right off.

Snart snarled, “Who runs the Rogues? Me or Flash.”

“You.”

“Then why do I need the Flash’s input on who I let into my crew.”

“You don’t. But you always vet new members well and consider their previous interactions with law enforcement to gauge their temperament.”

“You don’t approve of Mirror Master?”

“No, I think he is not trustworthy.”

“You constantly stand up for Mardon.”

“There is basic human decency in Mark, I am not sure about this guy.”

“I heard that!” Mark barked.

“Basic human decency is not an insult, Mark, Christ!” Axel sighed.

Snart slammed his hands down on the table, startling everyone, “If you feel that strongly about it, then I recommend that you sit this heist out.”

“I am just concerned…”

“Shut the fuck up, Walker,” Snart growled, “you sit down, shut up and follow orders or you’re out of the Rogues. Your skillset is extremely limited, your Trickster persona is loathsome to the nth degree, and you have proven yet again that taking orders is absolutely beyond the scope of things you can do. I only keep you around because I feel sorry for you and you are screwing my best friend.”

Axel felt as if he had been slapped, he took a step back from Snart and made the incorrect move of looking at Mick, which only made Snart that much angrier. “Oh, so now you want to turn my best friend against me!”

“No,” Axel trembled.

Lisa took a step forward, “Calm down, you are scaring him.”

“Not just him,” Shawna mumbled.

“Axel,” Mick said, “sit down, keep your trap shut, or go home.”

Mick didn’t even stand up for him a tiny bit, Mark looked more ready to stand up to Snart than his own boyfriend was, but Hartley and Shawna kept him quiet. Probably fearing Snart’s wrath themselves. Axel turned on his heels, ignoring the fact that tears welled up in his eyes and booked it out of there. Mark, Hartley, and Lisa called after him but Axel didn’t stop running until he was at the bus stop 20 blocks from the safehouse. He got on the #5 Bus that took him to the starving artist section of Keystone and he walked to the townhouse he shared with Mick. He left his key on the kitchen table, Mick said if Axel ever quit the Rogues then they were through and he had to move out. So, he did. Shoved his tech into one canvas bag and his clothes in another, he was used to moving around a lot and kept his stuff to the 'grab and go' level.

He was planning on going to the Toy Factory to set up shop but found himself at Star Labs instead sobbing into Barry Allen’s arms. Not sure how he got there, or why they let him in, but that damn Commander Cold kept the less than pleased members of Team Flash back. Axel told Barry everything that happened, including all the details of the heist that he knew and how he was worried about Mirror Master.

“Not that it did a lot of good,” Axel sighed, staring at Barry as the ungodly amount of sedatives being pumped through his system barely kept him unconscious. Mirror Master was as rotten to the core as Axel had thought. He betrayed the Rogues and was using the heist to lure Flash out, it was common knowledge that the Flash protected the Rogues it turns out. He knocked out Shawna, used her as bait to trap Mark in a mirror, tied up Hartley and left him with the guards, leaving only Mick, Lisa and Snart left. Luckily Axel decided to tag along, totally against Flash’s wishes, but Commander Cold seemed totally ok with it (kinda) so he went anyway. Axel untied Hartley, who went to work on freeing Mark and got Shawna to safety, instead of just leaving her laying in the middle of the room. Axel got there just in time to see Mirror Master turn and turn his laser gun on Lisa, Snart and Mick weren’t looking at him, their attention was on shooting at Flash. Flash dodged their blasts and ran to grab Lisa but wasn’t fast enough and took the hit for her instead.

For what felt like a lifetime, you could actually see through the hole in Barry’s stomach to see Lisa’s horrified face. That is when everything changed. Thank god, Mark must have gotten out somehow because a lightning bolt fried Mirror assholes gun before he could take advantage of the shock. The Rogues could deal with the traitor while Axel made a beeline for Flash, and tapped into the Team Flash coms where Cisco and Caitlin were all freaking out. “Calm down,” Axel raised his voice, taking off his jacket and trying to stop the bleeding tiny bit of bleeding, “Barry is unconscious and a hole through his stomach, luckily the laser seemed to have cauterized the wound. Kid Flash should come pick him up and Snow better be ready.”

“What kind of hole?” Cisco asked.

“Five inches in diameter, you can see clear through him.”

“Oh my god,” Cisco said, “Mirror Master?”

No, idiot, Captain Jack’s Laser Show, is what Axel wanted to say but instead, he said, “Yes. Rogues are dealing with him.”

“Stay with him Walker, Kid Flash is coming.” Yeah, finally, Commander Cold is on the coms. Thank god. Cisco and Caitlin are total spazzes in an emergency until they have something productive to do.

“He took a hit meant for Glider,” Axel said, “Mirror betrayed the Rogues.”

Kid Flash appeared, Axel helped him Barry into his arms without causing any more damage then the Kid took off. “Hang on, Walker, he is coming back for you,” Commander Cold said.

“I can make my own exit, you just worry about Barry,” Axel said as he turned, watching the Rogues corner Mirror, who looked like he might have a few pieces missing himself before Cold blasted him through the stomach, leaving a huge icicle through him in almost the same place the hole was in Barry. Mirror fell to his knees and then to the floor. Good riddance!

Then the sound that ripped from Snart’s throat sounded inhuman as he turned to where Barry had been, and the small pool of blood Axel knelt next to. Axel had his hands up in record time, but Snart lowered the cold gun slightly. Good sign, right? “Kid Flash took him to the Doc,” Axel said, ok maybe he would need that exit because the Rogues just stared at him like he was next, “hmmm won’t the cops be here soon?”

“Axel untied me,” Hartley said, “got Shawna to safety.”

“Fuck it, Axel,” Mark said, “what were you thinking? You could have been killed.”

Mick walked over to him, Axel couldn’t read the expression on his face, but it wasn’t good. Axel stood up and braced himself for whatever was going to happen, because he couldn’t throw a bomb at Mick, no matter what. “Let’s get out of here,” Mick said, grabbing Axel’s wrist in a trembling soft hand, “are you coming with us, Walker?”

What Axel heard was, are you coming home with me? Before Axel could respond, he was standing in the Cortex at Star Labs, and that was a weird sensation. He turned to Kid Flash and said, “Thanks. That got hairy there a moment. How is Barry?”

“Back with Dr. Snow,” Commander Cold said, “I am glad you went with him.”

“You did good,” Cisco said, “thanks.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t trust that guy, not that he will be an issue anymore.”

Cisco looked shocked, but Commander looked pleased. No doubt he had been planning on hunting the meta if he escaped his Earth-1 counterpart. Axel was allowed to stay and wait with the rest of the Team, Iris and Joe came in later when the chaos had died down. It was a bit of a circus until Dr. Snow announced that Barry was out of surgery and danger. It would take him two weeks to heal completely from the damage, but his spine was damaged so it may take him an extra week to walk again. The Team could see him one at a time, Axel slipped out of the Cortex to ‘use the bathroom’, but instead, he called Mark. Overprotective Mark was sure to pick up the phone when he called, right?

If nothing else then to chew him out, but hopefully, Axel could get a word in edgewise.

Mark picked up after one ring, “Where the fuck are you?” he barked.

“With Team Flash, don’t worry it’s temporary, I am going to go into a diabetic coma if I am with these sugar sweet heroes for much longer.”

“It better be.”

“Well I am unemployed,” Axel teased but heard Mark growl into the phone so changed tactic, “listen, are you with the others? How is Shawna? Lisa? Snart?”

“Everyone is fine, Shawna has a nasty bump on her head but she is awake.”

“Has Snart lost his shit yet?”

“Getting ready to,” Mark said quietly, “I cannot believe Flash is dead…”

“He isn’t,” Axel said, “that’s why I am calling. Flash is alive, just got out of surgery and will make a full recovery in a month.”

“You are shitting me.”

“Nope!”

“Axel, he had a hole blown clear through him! He cannot possibly be alive,” Mark said, then there was some rustling and shouting, it sounded like a fight for the phone and then the phone got dropped, then so did the call.

Axel shrugged as took the long way to the med bay as he heard Snow still explaining everything in way too much detail for Axel to understand or care. He slipped in Barry’s room and took a video as a proof of life. Barry, poor guy, was awake. “Axel?”

“Sure, just getting some proof of life for Snart. Rogues think you are dead, my friend.”

“Lisa ok?” Barry hissed through the pain. How the hell was he awake? Did he go through his surgery awake? Holy shit. Poor buddy.

“Mark says she is.”

“Len?”

“He is ok as can be expected when his boyfriend took a hit meant to kill his sister.”

“I want to talk to Lenny,” Barry moaned and not in a good way.

“Ok, ok, give me a minute. I need to… liberate one of those tablets,” Axel snuck out of the room and into Cisco’s lab to grab a tablet from the charger. It was 84% but that was enough for him to do what he needed to get accomplished. He hacked in, very easy, thanks to the backdoor Hartley built into the system and went back to the med bay. Fuck, Joe and Iris were there. They didn’t stay long though, Joe had to go back to work and Iris had a story to write. Barry appeared to be unconscious so Axel waited until the coast was clear to sneak back in. “Video of unconscious Barry is better than no video of Barry,” Axel muttered to himself but then Barry opened his eyes, “I am awake.”

“Dude!”

“I want to talk to Len.”

“Working on it, sunshine,” Axel called Lisa’s number this time and she answered on the second ring, “God, this better be Walker!”

“Nice to talk to you, Lisa, hey can you please get Hartley to turn on his tablet,” Axel said, “Flash wants to talk to Snart.”

“You are fucking with me, he cannot be awake.”

“Hang on,” Axel put the phone near Flash’s mouth who said, “Lisa? I want to talk to Len.”

“Holy shit! Yeah, hang on,” there was a pause, “tell Walker the tablet is on.”

Axel started a video chat and it was accepted immediately, Axel held the tablet for Flash as Len’s face appeared. Barry smiled through is the pain, “Are you ok?”

“Me? Oh my god, Scarlet, are you ok?”

“Can you come? Please?” then Barry passed out.

“Sorry, guys, he is out like a light,” Axel said.

“Lenny, where are you going?” Lisa said.

“Snart it’s too dangerous,” Hartley said.

“Walker! Axel,” Mick’s voice came through the speaker, “turn the damn thing around.” So he did. Mick looked worse than when he saw him earlier, his eyes looked almost dead. “Can you get Snart and me in?”

“Not without help,” Axel said, “it’s all-hands-on-deck here.”

“Get creative,” Mick said, “cause a distraction...”

“Fine, but I need Snart’s help. Tell him to get out of his Captain Cold gear, get a shower, something to eat and dress in light blues if he has any.”

“Have him impersonate Commander Cold?” Mick asked, “Good idea.”

No, it was a terrible idea, but it would get Snart showered, food in his stomach and something to focus on so he didn’t go batshit crazy. “Call me when you get here, Mick,” Axel said as he ended the call. He turned to see the real Commander Cold shaking his head in the doorway, “I guess I will make myself scarce.”

“You aren’t going to rat me out?”

“No, you know what kept me from going down the road the Captain did? My pride cost me the life of my partner, in a situation not un-similar to this, when I was 23. At least Barry didn’t have to die to get the universe’s point across.”

“I don’t think I like Earth-47, even though the Star Trek movies are better,” Axel said, “because I cannot imagine a world that works correctly where the Leonard Snart doesn’t have his Barry Allen.”

Commander Cold smiled, “Thanks, kid.”

So Axel waited, curled up in the chair watching over Barry. Snow came in twice but didn’t make him leave, Cisco had bunked in the storage room and Kid Flash had gone home because he had school tomorrow. Iris would be back in the morning, the only unknown was Joe but he probably had his hands full. The door opened again and Axel turned, his stomach dropped, “I told you to call me…”

Snart was in one of the worst imitations of a Commander Cold outfit ever, but he didn’t seem to care. His eyes never left Barry as he walked to Barry’s bedside and took his hand. There were tears in Snart’s eyes that Axel pretended he didn’t see. Barry opened his eyes, blinked a few times and smiled slightly, “You came.”

“Shhhh,” Snart said quietly, “go back to sleep.”

“Lisa ok?”

“She is fine. Thanks to you.”

“That’s good. Lisa’s nice.”

Snart smiled, Barry was so loopy that it was almost cute. Barry lifted his free hand in an attempt to do grabby hands one-handed. Snart looked confused, but Axel is pretty sure he understood. “He wants you to lay down next to him,” Axel said quietly, “the shot was toward his left side so if you lay on his right you shouldn’t hurt him.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, “what he said.”

Snart hesitated a moment before moving to the right side of the bed and laying down next him, his ear over Barry’s heart. He cried quietly into Barry’s hospital gown and Axel decided it was time to give them a moment alone. He walked out of the room and Mick followed him. They stood in the hallway, Axel had an ear out for the unmistakable sound of Dr. Snow’s heels. Mick stood next to him, he could feel the warmth coming from the man and it was strangely comforting, even though he was still technically mad at him. “You are back in,” Mick said.

“Even though I have no useful skill set and an annoying as fuck?”

“He didn’t mean that,” Mick said, “you should have told me you were planning on talking to Snart. What were you thinking?”

“That the Rogues were about to make a huge fucking mistake that was going to end in disaster. Oh look, I was right.”

“You should have told me. I have known him for over thirty years, he is prickly, prideful and stubborn. You went about it all wrong.”

“And if you helped me then he would have lost his shit that I am turning you against him.”

Mick grunted and crossed his arms, there was silence for a few minutes. “I went to the Toy Factory, the place on Lambert St and even stopped by Kenji’s to look for you.”

“I wasn’t there.”

“No shit.”

“I didn’t want to be found.”

“You did a good job then, I couldn’t find you. Were you here the entire time?”

“I got offered temporary gig here, stopping Mirror Master,” Axel said, “I took it.”

“I see,” Mick said quietly, “you betrayed the Rogues.”

“Oh please,” Axel said, “this has a trap written all over it. So yeah, I betrayed the Rogues to save the Rogues, then I followed Flash to make sure no one got hurt. I didn’t betray any of the safe houses or actual important stuff.”

“Good.”

“It’s almost 5 AM,” Axel said, “you and Snart shouldn’t stay too much longer.”

“I bet you he has already fallen asleep.”

“That was a terrible Commander Cold costume.”

“I know, it was god awful but the best he could do with his wardrobe.”

They lapsed into silence again, this one a bit more comfortable, but Mick eventually broke it to ask, “There is a meeting at Saints and Sinners Wednesday at 10 PM, you coming?”

“I will think about it.”

There was a distressed small noise in the back of Mick’s throat. “Will you at least come home?”

“When I moved in you told me in no uncertain terms that if I was out of the Rogues, I couldn’t live there anymore and that we would be through.”

“Snart was being a dick, you were never out of the Rogues, you were supposed to sit down and shut up and let him cool down or go home until you both cooled down. Not move out.”

“He made it sound like I was out,” Axel said.

“If I could have found you I would have explained this to you earlier. Snart’s been… edgy. Next time just do what I say. I know how to handle him.”

Axel nodded, “You could have called me.”

“I hate phones,” Mick growled, “and I wasn’t sure you would pick up even if I did call you.”

“I would have,” Axel said, reaching out and took Mick’s hand, “I love you, Mick.”

“Let's go home. Now. I need to go home.”

“We cannot leave Snart here,” Axel said, “and Flash isn’t strong enough to move yet.”

Mick growled as he went back into the med bay and Axel stayed outside, a few minutes later Mick came back out. “Coast clear?”

“Yep.”

“We are leaving Snart,” Mick said, “and I am taking you hostage for betraying the Rogues.”

“Great,” Axel rolled his eyes, he should have seen this coming.

“Let's go home, the others will be here shortly in a standoff with Team Flash so Snart can stay wrapped around Flash’s little finger.”

“Oh please, more like the other way around,” Axel said.

“Maybe they both got it bad then.”

 

Axel left his bags, if he was being held hostage then the Rogues wouldn’t have let him pick up his stuff. Mick didn’t like that but understood the logic. Hartley said he would grab it and drop it off in a few days. Mick had shut down again, the dead eyes returning on the drive home. It had to be a really tough last few days for him, especially with Flash getting critically hurt and Snart being a total mess. If he didn’t snap out of it soon, he was going to get destructive and hurt himself or someone else. He needed to have an emotional release to snap out of it, but that was easier said than done. Mick needed to be cuddled and made to feel taken care of and safe before he would even think of opening up like that. There was only one way that Axel knew to do that, but he was afraid Mick was too far gone for it to work. But he would try.

They got into the townhouse and Mick headed to his bedroom, they technically slept in different rooms as their cover was as housemates, but Axel instead asked him to come into the kitchen. He poured him a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal and made him a glass of chocolate milk. Mick looked at it as if it was from another planet. “You need to eat,” Axel said, “and then you can either go to bed or go into the playroom, Mickey.”

Mick shivered at being called Mickey, and he started to eat slowly. Axel smiled, about a year after they got together they had a rather nasty fight (about Snart, what else?) Mick broke down and called Axel daddy during sex. It took Axel almost four months to get Mick to talk about it and open up about his kinks. So whenever they were to engage in any sexually caring activity, Axel would call him his ‘kid’ name, Mickey. Axel even built him a playroom out of the den, where he could go to be safe and experiment together. The toy chest, everything was there, Mick didn’t want it kept in either of their bedrooms and the playroom was locked at all times, only Mick had the key. Mickey’s safeword was “Salamander”.

Axel grabbed a bottle of water and downed one of those canned nutritional shakes, he didn’t feel like eating right now. When Mick finished, Axel cleaned up and put everything in the sink to be cleaned up later. “What do you want to do, Mickey?”

“I want to go to the playroom.”

“Ok, that’s great, sweetheart. Daddy just wants his boy to feel good.”

“I don’t feel anything,” Mick handed Axel his keys so he could open up the playroom.

Axel unlocked the door, opened it and went inside, turning on the light. “But you will, I will take such good care of you.”

“I know.”

It took Mick a few minutes to follow, as Axel started to set everything up. He put a special-sized fitted sheet over the bench and grabbed a conforming pillow to support Mick’s lower back. He pulled over the rolling cart that had the cock milking machine on it, his own design specially made for Mick’s huge cock, a plastic cylinder with a nice silky rubber sleeve that would be tight around his cock, requiring minimum lube, the precum and cum would be collected via vacuum at the top and sucked through a clear plastic tube and deposited in a tumbler glass at the bottom. There were sensors in the sleeve to monitor blood flow to help tell when Mick was going to cum and had five different settings, even a manual control through a special wireless device attached to the cart. It unnerved Mick at first, so Axel used it to show him and after that, it was one of his favorite toys, not that he would ever admit it. Axel was over at the cabinet getting the lube and selected a book to read to him.

Mick walked in, completely naked except for his red bathrobe, he shut the door and hung the bathrobe on the back of the door. “Daddy, are you ready for me?”

“I am always ready for you, darling, lay down on the bench and made sure that your butt is on the edge. Just relax, you are going to feel so much better soon.”

Mick just nodded and followed directions, Axel put the pillow under his back as he laid down. “Are you comfortable, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, now Mickey, my sweet, beautiful baby boy, the love of my life, what is your safe word?”

“Salamander.”

“Good boy.”

Mickey’s cock lay soft between his legs, it would have to be hard before he could attach the device. “Can I have a kiss?” Mickey asked.

“Of course,” Axel knelt down next to the bench and kissed Mickey softly, rubbing his hand up and down Mickey’s chest. Mickey reached up and took his hand from his chest and moved it lower, opening his legs as he did so, pressing Axel’s fingers to his puckered opening. “Massage it.”

“You sure, Mickey?” Ass play with a fickle thing with Mickey, sometimes he wanted it and other times he didn’t, but Axel knew never to deny him when he did ask for it.

“Yes, Daddy, I love it when you play with my ass.”

Axel kissed him again and reached for the lube, pouring some of it in his hand, warming it in between his hands. He moved in-between Mickey’s legs and sighed at the beautiful view that was Mickey’s ass. His balls hung heavy, which meant he hadn’t gotten off since Axel left. His poor baby, Mick had a super high sex drive, even at almost 50 so he must have really been upset. When he deemed the lube warm enough, he slicked up his index finger and teased the outside skin, giving him plenty of time to change his mind but Mickey seemed to relax more, so Axel slipped the finger in slowly, barely there pressure as it increased to slip through the tight ring of muscle. Micro-thrusts in and out keeping in time with Mickey’s breath, going just a tiny bit deeper each time until he was about two inches inside, Mickey’s cock starting to harden, his breath just a bit harder as Axel quickly found Mickey’s prostate and pressed against it. Mick’s hips lifted as he keened, “Daddy!”

“Daddy has you, just relax and think happy thoughts.”

Mickey nodded as Axel rubbed his prostate, randomly changing the pressure and making sure to never press too hard, he didn’t want him to be sore later. His cock eagerly hardened as Mickey growled and hummed his pleasure, whimpering slightly when Axel lightened the pressure. “You are such a good boy, Mickey,” Axel crooned, “so good.”

Axel used his free hand to very gently slicked up his shaft to avoid skin irritation, wiping the extra lube on his pants before moving the cart closer and carefully slid the milker down Mickey’s cock until it was fully inside. He powered it on and selected the manual program, starting off slow and gentle. He kept rubbing Mick’s prostate and the milker slowly moved up and down his cock, Axel heard the beautiful sound of the suction seeing Mick grow even harder inside the device. Mick grumbled and growled, it wasn’t enough so Axel removed his finger and turned up the pace and suction by two clicks. He stood up, walked over to the sink and washed his hands, using the mirror just above the sink to keep an eye on Mickey.

When he was finished, Axel gently sat down on the bench by Mickey’s head, who immediately shifted so that his head was on Axel’s lap. Axel smiled and ran his hands threw Mickey’s buzzcut and opened the book to where they left off last time, making sure to use different voices for each of the characters. Every page or so he raised the speed by a click until he reached Mickey's pain/pleasure threshold and held the device there. Axel smiled as he watched the device move up and down Mick’s cock and sighed; fuck it was beautiful. “You are so beautiful, Mickey, so good laying there and getting milked. Are you close yet?”

Mickey made a face that told him he was fighting cumming with all his might. Axel sighed moved his hand from his head and started to lightly run his nails across his left nipple, Mickey would never admit it but his nipples were super sensitive and just a little bit of stimulation could push him right over the edge. And it worked. Mickey thrust up, crying out and came hard, ribbon after ribbon of beautiful white cum filled the device, Axel immediately lowered the setting down to the first click so not to hurt Mickey as he watched his cum being sucked through the tubes. Axel went back to petting Mickey’s head, “Shhhh, it’s ok. You did so good baby. So proud of you. That’s my boy.”

“Yours,” Mickey whimpered.

“Yes, until you don’t want me anymore.”

“Never, will never not want you. Need you. Need this.”

“Love you, my precious Mickey.”

Mickey’s eyes started to get wet, but he was still fighting it. It was an improvement. Ok, it would take Mickey probably 20-25 minutes to get fully hard again, so he just went back to petting his head and forehead and started to read again. Mickey’s purrs and whimpers let him know he was starting to get hard again. He moved the dial-up two clicks again to help him along and waited until he was fully hard to move him back to his maximum. If it was too much, Axel knew that Mickey would tell him. Mickey just looked strangely content as he gave little micro thrusts into the device. He paused reading to give him praise, he deserved it, “You are doing so well. How are you feeling?”

“Good. So good.”

“That my precious boy. Your cock looks so wonderful being milked, I love your cock, almost as much as I love you.”

“Love you, Daddy, love you so much.”

Axel looked down and Mickey, his eyes full of warring emotions, the dead look all gone finally. Axel smiled sweetly, his eyes filled with his undying love for Mickey. He turned back to the book and continued to read to Mickey, his hand that pet Mick’s head moving lower and stroking his chest. Tears started to leak out of his wet eyes, finally. Axel was just getting to the part where the dwarves and their hobbit were escaping Mirkwood when Mickey came again, crying out, his hips lifted up off the bench. Again, Axel turned the machine back to the first click. Mickey’s face was wet from tears and trembling, Axel put a bookmark in the book and sat it off to the side. “Mickey, are you ok, sweetheart?”

“You left me!”

“I didn’t want to.”

“I couldn’t find you!”

“I was only a phone call away, sweet boy.”

Mickey shifted slowly back to Mick, who started to sob, immediately, Axel turned off the device and carefully removed Mick’s softening cock from the tube and moved the milker off to the side to clean later. He wrapped Mick in his arms and let him cry into his chest. Mick was talking through the sobs and Axel could only make out every few words, Axel whispered reassurances into Mick’s ear as he just held him tighter. Mick pulled away and shook his head, Axel loosened his hold but didn’t take his arms from around Mick. “Mick…”

“There was a hole through the Flash, you could see clear through him. He took the hit for Lisa, Lise would have fucking died, we all thought Flash had. Snart wanted to join him. Would have if it wouldn’t have been for Lisa. I have never seen him like that, the grief so clearly written on his face. He believed he killed him as much as if he had pulled the trigger. Oh my god, Axel, I didn’t know what to do so I knocked him out, he was having some sort of attack, break down. He woke up not 5 minutes before you called Mardon. When he heard Flash was alive, he tried to wrestle the phone from him and it fell, the piece of shit phone breaking into pieces when it hit the floor. The number Hartley had for you went straight to voicemail, and I didn’t know where my phone was. You were there one minute, finally, able to touch you, see you after four days of you being a ghost. Then the next you were ripped away from me. You were gone again. I lost you again.”

“I am here now, Mick.”

“You fucking left me! I came home and your stuff was gone. Your key was on the table. No note. Nothing. I couldn’t find you. I had to be strong, for Snart, he was a fucking mess. Commander Cold really fucked with his head. The rumors made it worse. God, Lisa and I decided to keep an eye on Sam, quietly, make sure he didn’t get out of line. What were we thinking? I should have followed you when you ran out of the meeting, I should have brought you back, held you. I should have punched Snart for those terrible things he said about you. They aren’t true. I failed him and I failed you. Flash could have fucking died.”

“It’s not your fault, Mick.”

“I took my eyes off Sam, I let myself get distracted in the back and forth with Flash. Seeing Snart almost act normal, god, does he love to banter with his Scarlet.”

“It’s not your fault,” Axel felt his own tears slip down his cheeks, “it was a trap, baby, a well thought out trap – a perfect storm if you will. Everyone is ok, Flash will be ok.”

“What about us? Will we be ok? You left me. Fuck you, you left me!”

Axel sighed, “I didn’t want to, but I wanted to respect your boundaries. I was only a phone call away, Mick.”

“My boundaries?” Mick’s voice went up an octave, “well here is a new boundary, you don’t leave me without talking to me about it first. You just don’t fucking disappear. Ever. Again.”

“I promise,” Axel kissed Mick on the top of the head, “we will be ok.”

“Good, because I love you, you fucking asshole.”

This was the first time, not during a scene where Mick said he loved him and the relief that flooded Axel’s system, calmed his nerves. “I will move back in,” Axel said.

“Good, and while you are at it, move your shit into my bedroom, it’s the master and has more closet space. Now that all the Rogues know we are together, I see no reason to keep up appearances anymore.”

“Yes, Mick.”

“I need to get up, my ass is starting to fall asleep from being in this stupid position.”

“Yes, dear,” Axel stood up and helped Mick to his feet, he had trouble standing on his own, his legs obviously will weak from their play. He helped him over to the door, Mick grabbed the robe and started to put it on while, Axel went back to the milker and took it apart, threw the sleeve away and put the tubes and plastic cylinder into a plastic tub, which he filled with hot water and a cleaning solution to soak until he had time to clean it properly, making sure all the parts were totally submerged under the water. He went back to the cabinet, but the lube and book away then took out a half-empty bottle of Fireball Whiskey, took it over to the cart and smiled at the tumbler that had Mick’s cum in it. He smiled as he poured a finger of the whiskey into the tumbler, mixing the cum and whiskey with his finger before downing it like a shot. Enjoying the burn and the fiery, bitter taste of the cum, cinnamon whiskey mixture. He put the bottle away and left the tumbler also in the tub to be dealt with it later.

Axel went back to Mick’s side and helped to steady him as they left, Axel making sure to lock the door (the keys in his pocket) behind them. Halfway to the bedroom Mick stopped and kissed Axel hard, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Pulling back and grinning, “Man, I do taste good on your lips, baby.”

Axel blushed, not sure why. “I love your cum.”

“I love watching you drink it, the sound you make is obscene. If I could get hard again I would be rutting against you right now,” Mick rubbed his soft cock against Axel’s hip and noticed that Axel’s cock was half hard, “oh did my Daddy like seeing his boy be milked?”

“You know I do,” Axel whispered.

“Let's take care of you now.”

“No, you cannot cum again. Let's just get you a hot shower and into bed.”

“No, dammit, you need to cum and trust me, it won’t be a hardship.”

“Mick…”

“Axel, I need my aftercare and shower and a bed isn’t going to do it tonight.”

“What do you need?”

“You, come on let's get in the shower.”

The power dynamic started to shift, as was normal for them as Mick slowly started to take some power back, he jumped in the shower while Axel stripped and put his clothes in the hamper and joined him. Axel washed Mick thoroughly then it was Mick’s turn to wash Axel, they lazily kissed as Mick rinsed them both off. Stepping out of the shower, Axel dried Mick off first and sent him back into the bedroom with a light slap of the towel on his ass, after he brushed his teeth Axel then cleaned up the bathroom, brushed his teeth and grabbed the shea-cocoa butter thick cream from the closet. He wanted to put some on Mick’s cock just in case he had any skin irritation. When he went back into the bedroom he was greeted by Mick laying, his face on Axel’s pillow, but his ass in the air, on his knees, pumping two fingers in and out of his ass. Oh my god, it was a beautiful sight and Axel hardened painfully fast. Ass play only happened in the playroom, it never came into Mick’s, soon to be their, bedroom. “Mick?”

“I cannot get them deep enough,” Mick grumbled, “help me?”

“What are you trying to do?”

“Prep. I want you to make love to me, Axel. Remind me again of how good it can be to take a cock. I need this. Now.”

“Mick, you cannot cum again.”

“I know, but I know you will still make sure it feels good. Axel, I need this.” Mick picked his head up and looked Axel in the eyes, he could see Mick’s raw need and Axel would do anything to make him feel good. It may not be the best idea all things considered.

“Relax,” Axel said, “and if you change your mind it’s ok. Your safe word works here as well, no judgment.”

“I know, you take care of me like that,” Mick said.

“Let me take care of your cock first, then I will get you ready,” Axel opened up the jar of the cream and lathered Mick’s cock carefully before turning his attention to that beautiful ass. Mick practically threw the bottle of lube at him, which he easily caught. He lubed up three fingers, but only pressed one inside, next to Mick’s fingers. Keeping in nice and deep, Mick put his face back down on the pillow and sighed happily, removing his two fingers and spreading his knees just a bit further apart. Axel added the second finger and went to work stretching him out, making sure to rub his prostate every other thrust, before scissoring his fingers to open him wider, finally adding a third finger when he deems Mick is relaxed and stretched enough. “Now!” Mick barked and Axel smiled as he removed his fingers, leaning down to place a kiss on his lower back as he lubed up his own cock before pressing the tip against Mick’s entrance, putting very light with glacially slow increasing pressure until the tip just starts to slip through the tight ring of muscle. Axel wants Mick to feel every inch of his cock, as he slowly claims his lover as his own once again. He doesn’t thrust his cock in all at once, he rocks it in and out, going a little deeper each time until he is finally, after what feels like an eternity, fully seated inside of him. Axel and Mick both moan at the deep, intimate connection, Axel waiting for Mick to adjust, but he doesn’t have to wait long before Mick moans, “Move, baby.”

Axel keeps the pace slow as he makes sure to hit Mick’s prostate with every slide in and out, rubbing his sides, making the most obscene sounds of pleasure as Mick sighs content against the pillows. “I love you,” Axel said, “I love you so much.”

“You to,” Mick said, “that feels so good. Fuck.”

“Glad you are enjoying it,” Axel moaned, “I know I am.”

Axel sped up, but kept the thrusts deep and gentle, trying to express his unconditional love for Mick with his cock, wanting him to feel it deep inside of him. Mick began to sigh more often, then started to whimper and purr, then growl slightly as Axel felt his own release building. “I am gonna cum, Mick.”

“Oh yeah, you better cum… so good.”

Axel thrusts in three more times before cumming deep in Mick’s ass, Mick tightened hard around him and half shouted / half howled his own burst of pleasure. Axel was surprised, and it caused just a bit more cum to be released from his cock. Axel carefully pulled out and rolled Mick over toward the left side of the bed, in case there was a wet spot, but he really shouldn’t have been able to cum again. There was no wet spot on the comforter. “You ok, Mick?”

Mick nodded, panting, “No idea what that was but let's do that again.”

Axel grinned and kissed him, smiling into the kiss. “I think that’s called a dry orgasm, baby and I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Let me go get us cleaned up,” Axel got a warm washcloth and cleaned himself up before gently cleaning Mick’s ass. He put the washcloth in the hamper and curled around Mick to enjoy the afterglow. “Axel?”

“Hmmm?” he snuggled tight against Mick and felt the brush of Mick’s lips against his forehead.

“Nothing. Go to sleep.”

 

Axel woke up around 1 PM, Mick must have been up at least thirty minutes ago, the bed retained none of his considerable body heat. Axel got up, put on a pair of black sweatpants and gathered the laundry, especially the things Mick had hung up on the knobs in the closet to be worn. That man would wear the same outfit for a week if Axel would let him get away with it, underwear and socks included. He threw everything in the hamper and went down the hall to the kitchen. Axel hated the fact the laundry was in the kitchen hidden behind some flimsy shutter doors, but have forced himself to get used to it. Mick was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and looking at his laptop. He had his reading glasses on, something he would never have on in front of the other Rogues, not even Snart. “Anything interesting?” Axel asked, throwing the clothes in the washing machine.

“Just an update from Lisa,” Mick said, getting up and heading back to the coffee pot, “Rogues have successfully captured the med wing, the Colds had to negotiate a truce…”

“Wish I could have been a fly on the wall to see that,” Axel said, putting in the soap and fabric softener.

“Me to,” Mick agreed, “Lisa, Snart, and Hartley are allowed to stay, Mardon and Shawna are not. I am to return you unharmed as soon as possible. Seems Team Flash would like to recruit you.”

“Detective West just wants to get my upside-down pineapple cake recipe out of me,” Axel sighed.

“You made them baked goods.”

“It’s how I deal with stress, I bake,” Axel shut the folding doors and turned, almost bumping into Mick, who gave him a cup of coffee. Axel smiled, “Thank you.”

Mick grunted a ‘you’re welcome’ and went back down to the table. “Might find this interesting, even though Mardon fried the gun, Hartley, and Cisco examined it and don’t think Sam made it himself. The skill and tech that went into it was beyond him.”

“So he either paid a shit-ton of money for a new gun or was working for someone else? Shit.”

“Yeah, Roy, Mardon and Shawna are going to hit the street to see what they can find.”

“Tell them to keep away from Hih Jiang Circle, I will pay them a visit tomorrow,” Axel said, “they have some power dampeners after the last time Mardon lost his shit when he couldn’t get his VCR fixed. Who the fuck has a VCR anymore?”

“This is Mark Mardon we are talking about,” Mick said, “he has the original Atari system still.”

“That he does not pay me enough to keep working,” Axel sat down and sipped his coffee, “how is Barry? Snart?”

“Barry is actually asleep, the hole is almost completely closed, Snart is better, not himself yet but better. Plotting unholy vengeance on whoever did this.”

“As well he should, might be a bonding experience for him and Detective West.”

Mick grunted again, “Oh, Barry wants lasagna.”

“Is he allowed to eat yet?”

“No, but when he does. How does Barry know about your lasagna?”

“Last Rogue family night that’s what I made, maybe he stayed the night and raided the fridge?”

Mick shrugged and Axel just sighed happily, looking around his kitchen, “So do you want breakfast in or out? Potato pancakes are special at Sylvia’s Diner today.”

“I am not hungry.”

“But I am. It’s going to be a huge project moving my stuff into your bedroom today. Oh, can I get my key back?”

Mick looked at Axel from over the rims of his glasses, “You are staying?”

“If that is ok.”

Mick grunted again and gestured to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, “It’s in there somewhere.” He watched carefully as Axel drug around and found his key, then went back to the bedroom, grabbed his keyring and back in the kitchen. He pretended he just couldn’t get it on long enough for Mick to take it from him and put it on himself. Mick rolled his eyes when he realized what Axel was playing, “You are such a brat.”

“But I am your brat,” Axel said, “so let's make pancakes for breakfast.”

“Still not hungry.”

“Are you still ok with us officially sharing a bedroom? If not then it’s totally fine…”

“Things just got intense last night, I will admit, but yes, I do want you to move into the master bedroom.”

“Ok, we can swing by Star Labs and pick up my stuff now that the… oh, are you uncomfortable with the Rogues knowing?”

“I already got a shovel talk from Mardon, Shawna and Roy called me from Vegas.”

“I am sorry…”

“Nah, I am not. It’s not like you were my dirty little secret.”

“OK, good, because I wanted to tell them.”

Axel smiled softly as he remembered that last night was the first time Mick ever told him he loved him outside of a scene together. Maybe that is what was bothering him, he hated feelings ‘and stuff’ because it made him feel unsafe and out of control. There was one way to nip that in the bud, although it seemed counter-intuitive to anyone who did not know Mick Rory. He reached across the table and took Mick’s hand, causing Mick to look up and him, straight in the eyes. “Michael Jeremy Rory, I love you unconditionally. You are the love of my life and I will never leave you again without talking to you about it first. I will not just up and leave you when we fight or when times get tough. I will tell you where I am going if I do need to leave. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because my life sucks without you in it.”

Mick’s eyes got suspiciously wet and he took Axel’s hand and squeezed it before pulling away. “I guess I could eat a pancake,” Mick said, “I think there are sausage patties in the fridge as well. Might need to go grocery shopping today.”

“Need to make menus for the week first.”

“And the bulk store to get stuff for the lasagna, guess need to make enough to feed everyone.”

“I get to feed two speedsters? Might need to take out a loan, they can put away a lot of food!”

“Oh, give the receipts to Snart to get reimbursed.”

Axel grinned as he downed the rest of his coffee, went to the fridge to gather the ingredients. Mick took the sausage patties from him and went to work frying them. Axel kissed him on the cheek as they went about making breakfast together. Everything had the making of a pretty good day.

Epilogue - Two Weeks Later

Barry had a very painful physical therapy session, he was snapping at everyone because he hurt and was super frustrated. He was pushing himself too hard, but no one other than the Rogues or Joe seemed to see that. Super unrealistic expectations for a superhuman! That might have also been fueled by Kid Flash, or Wally as Axel was allowed to call him after he ate three huge pans of the “best lasagna ever!” Quoting Wally there. Wally had gotten hurt, nothing major, just a few broken bones, and a nasty pavement burn from dealing with some punks that got their hands on some plasma weapons. They were led by a meta with superhuman strength, but lower than average intelligence. Wally got overwhelmed, he was a kid and inexperienced but Iris freaked out and blamed Barry because he wasn’t healing fast enough and could have gotten Wally killed.

“Barry, stop being an ass,” Axel said, stopping by after he saw Snart storm out of Star Labs. Unsurprisingly, Barry was still trying to do his exercises but the pain was intense, “you are going to hurt yourself worse if you keep this up.”

“I can push myself.”

“Do you want to get out of that wheelchair?”

“Yes, goddammit! Just leave me the fuck alone!”

Axel rolled his eyes and sat down. “Oh please, I am living with Mick Rory, I am used to much more creative outbursts than that. Sit down before your arms give out and you look like an ass just laying on the floor.”

There were tears in Barry’s eyes as his arms quaked from exhaustion. “He could have been killed.”

“Look, every time we put on the mask or go out with the intent to use our super powers or tech, we are agreeing to possibly getting maimed or killed. Wally isn’t an idiot, he knows that he is just inexperienced. A weakness was exposed and now he can work on it to make it better. Regardless of what your team says, you aren’t responsible for everything that happens in Central City. People are responsible for their own choices. Iris has just gotten used to blaming you for things, which by the way you should so nip in the bud, but that doesn’t make it true. Snart is worried about you, so is Joe. They are bonding over being worried about you. It’s kinda freaky.”

Barry barked out a laugh as he carefully lowered himself back into the wheelchair, “So I have heard. Did Len leave?”

“Yeah, he needs to go blow off some steam. He will be back, just cuddle with him and he will be ok.”

“I am afraid.”

“Of Snart?”

“We started out as just a sex thing, and right now I cannot have sex…”

“And you are worried he will get bored and move on? You don’t have to worry about that. I was the same way with Mick, it's scary when you fall hard for someone and you don’t know how they feel about you. But I am pretty sure that Snart cares about you. A lot. He just has a hard time with the words, but his actions are pretty clear.”

Barry nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, “If I hadn’t been struck by lightning, would he have taken a second glance at me?”

“If he hadn’t gotten a hold of the Cold Gun and gave himself the advantage to be your equal by exploiting your weakness, would you have taken a second glance at him? Even if it was a no-powers alternate universe, would Barry Allen, CSI, have taken even a first look at Leonard Snart, thief, murdered and overall criminal mastermind? Only to try to catch him, probably. You need to stop obsessing on the what ifs and should’a, could’a bull shit. You were meant to get struck by the speed force, Snart was meant to get the Cold Gun and bam, your infamous dysfunctional frenemy relationship came into creation,” Axel said and Barry nodded the entire time, “but you two bring out the best and the worst in each other. You make each other better so when the going gets tough, he isn’t going to run for the hills and you aren’t going to replace him with a new and improved superhero counterpart from, I don’t know, Earth-47.”

“He really thinks I am going to leave him for Leo?”

“I didn’t say that,” Axel threw his hands up and Barry just rolled his eyes.

“I want to move out of Joe’s,” Barry said after a few moments of silence, “try getting my own place again. It’s time.”

“Sounds good,” Axel said.

“How long did you wait until you moved in with Mick?”

“Well, ours was an unusual romance. It was supposed to crash there for one night a few days after I officially joined the Rogues, and I never left. Fell into bed together less than a week after that. I wouldn’t change a thing though, he is my everything. We don’t always get along, but I would rather fight with him than be happy with anyone else.”

“That’s how I feel about Len.”

“You thinking about asking him to get a place with you? Oh, did he ask you? He does have a cute little old house in Keystone, the founder of the city built it a hundred years ago. Snart restoring it in his spare time, Mick sometimes helps. It so has the potential to be awesome with plenty of old world charm. You will love it.”

“We talked about it but nothing concrete yet,” Barry said, “now I want to see that house.”

“You will love it. Needs some work but looks better than it used to!”

“I am not sure I am ready to move in with him, but I do want to spend more time with him. These past months with the invasion and helping and getting help from Earth 47, I just haven’t been able to spend as much time with Len as I want to and I have missed him so much. I don’t ever want to do that again. So I have to get better!”

“Barry, there is a thin between pushing yourself to do better and killing yourself to do better and you have long past that line! You want more time with Snart stop pushing him away and accept the help he offers you. He blames himself for you getting hurt, so he isn’t doing this to humor you, but instead, because he needs to know you are ok. That you don’t hate him.”

“Right now I hate the world.”

“Understandable, but why don’t you get some rest? Let your body heal and get up and try it again later. When Snart comes back, have dinner with him, put on a bad sci-fi movie and just be together. Just take it a day at a time. You will see, everything will be fine and you will be back to your annoyingly speedy self in no time.”

“Thanks, Axel,” Barry nodded and wheeled himself back over and Axel helped him get into bed. Barry was out like a light as soon as he head hit the pillow. Axel left and ran into Mick in the hallway, standing outside the door. He could tell that Mick wanted to knock some sense into Barry, the old-fashioned way, but grunted when he saw Axel. “What are you? Relationship counselor now?”

“God, I hope not. Snart is easier to deal with when he is getting his physical and emotional needs met on a regular basis, it’s all selfish reasons.”

“Whatever, baby,” Mick kissed his cheek, “thank you. You are good at this comforting stuff.”

Axel blushed and snuggled into Mick’s side as he threw a possessive arm around Axel’s shoulder as they walked down the hallway together, discussing wonderfully mundane domestic topics like what to make for dinner. Axel hoped quietly, for a similar domestic boredom for his boss and his kinda friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Check out teasers, drabbles and other random crazy TrickWave or ColdFlash related silliness at [My Tumblr](kylith-dynixan.tumblr.com).


End file.
